Gum
by yinny11
Summary: Perry is trapped by doofenshmirtz and can not leave doofs apartment, now doofenshmirtz has to help perry get out of his trap if perry wants to return to his family. This is my first Fanfiction, please comment and tell me what you think. Perryshmirtz in it.


It was a bright, warm, beautiful summer's day. The sky was a magnificent shade of Safire blue. There was not a single cloud in the large stretch of sky. The birds where singing there lovely melodies, for everyone to enjoy. The squirrels were scurrying around collecting nuts for winter. Everything about the day was perfect, up to the smallest little ladybug resting on a large leaf. The day began peaceful, relaxing, and calm, like most, until the fateful moment a boy uttered the words, "Hey Ferb, I know what we're gona do today!"

Phineas quickly looked over at his step-brother with a gaze of wonder and excitement. Everyday he said that line, and to him, it never lost its enchanting ring. Phineas began rambling on about what they would need and how much fun it would be to make their new invention, when he heard a flowing delicate voice from the fence gate. He looked over to see his friend Isabella, walking towards the two brothers, repeating her short question. "what-cha do-in'?"

Not far behind Isabella were two of his other friends, Buford and Baljeet. Buford had dragged Baljeet into the large yard by his blue overalls, causing the Baljeet some pain. Phineas greeted his friends and asked them to sit down so he could explain the day's activity. As they sat down Ferb looked around the yard then said, in his British ascent, "Hey, where's Perry?" Everyone shrugged and looked around the yard.

Inside the yellow house the two boys lived in, was a small teal platypus, walking around in the kitchen. The little animal quickly glanced around the room, finding no one in sight, then quickly pulled out a small brown fedora, made to fit, and placed it on his head. He then stood up and opened the fridge. Once opened, the mammal pulled out an orange juice container with an O.W.C.A. symbol on it. Perry hit a hidden button that the orange juice was hiding and a secret compartment in the fridge opened up. The monotreme placed the orange juice back where it belonged and jumped into the shaft just before it closed.

Perry then slid down an elaborate system of clear plastic tubes and eventually reached his destination, a secret lair. He walked up to a tiny orange chair and sat down looking at the screen in front of him. Quickly enough a man with gray hair and a small mustache flashed onto the screen and greeted the platypus. He quickly explained the mission that Perry needed to do and left. With no time to spare the small mammal saluted and launched into the sky, with the aid of a jetpack, heading quickly to his destination.

Perry flew downtown until he arrived at a tall oddly shaped purple building in the middle of the city. He then landed on the buildings balcony. Perry looked around hesitantly for any traps or inators that could cause him to be immobilized, and when none where found Perry decided it was safe to take a step inside, and searched around the room for his foe.

As Perry spotted the evil scientist he began to run after him, but was stopped when he set off a lazor motion sensor, unleashing a trap in the walls that he had not noticed. From all around him several mechanical arms grabbed the platypus and held him firmly in place while one removed his hat. The monotreme looked up at it, confused, until a giant wad of chewed bubble gum was stuck to the top of the platypuses head. The mammal made a face of disgust as he felt the candy sitting on top of his head. The arm with the fedora then placed his hat back on his head squishing the gum and getting it even more entwined with his fur. The mammal started to get sick from the feeling of the warm gum as the arms released him.

After looking around the dimly lit room, he decided he would get an explanation of what happened from the man in the lab coat working at a desk. Perry walked up to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tugged on the leg of his pants to get the man's attention. The scientist looked down to see his rival with a confused look on his face. After a moment of thinking why his for had that look on his face re realized what the issue was, the man determined it was time to explain today's trap.

"Ok Perry the platypus, I know todays trap is a little confusing, so let me explain it." The doctor began and the monotreme looked and waited for him to continue. "You see I have been doing some research, and discovered that all the animal agents tend to go back to their host family's after their jobs are done. I know you guys can't return home with your secret agent hats on, so I made todays trap to keep you in your hat while I tell you my evil scheme"

The moment the man had finished explaining everything the mammal began tugging and pulling on his hat, but to no avail. Doofenshmirtz was right, Perry couldn't go anywhere with his hat on, especially not back home. He could go back to headquarters and get it removed, but he would be laughed at for failing to get out of such a simple trap. He truly was stuck with Doofenshmirtz.

The doctor giggled evilly as he saw the monotreme give up in his attempts to remove his hat. The man decided that it was high time to show the secret agent his latest invention. Doofenshmirtz began walking towards the center of the room, where a large machine was sitting. The scientist looked back to the platypus, who was following close behind. The man stopped and turned on his heal to face the small mammal before starting to explain the purpose of the device.

"Ok Perry the platypus, you know how when you get gum in your hair it's almost impossible to get it out, and the more you try, the hearer it gets?" He looked at the monotreme who gust gave him an annoyed look. "Well I made this, the gum-in-your-hair-inator! I'm going to shoot it at everyone's heads until no one can focus on anything but getting it out. Then I can walk in and take over the tri-state area! It's brillian-HEY!" The doctor shouted as he watched Perry the platypus walk over to the machine and hit the self-destruct button.

The machines explosion did not affect anything in the room. The two nemeses made eye contact, both with angry looks on their faces. Doofenshmirtz sighed and bitterly said to Perry, "Look I know you can walk around and stuff, but geese did you half to ruin my inator before I was even done talking, that's bad sportsman's ship and it's so unlike you. It reminds me more of peter the panda to be completely honest."

The platypus looked at him with disbelief; Perry did not believe that the doctor hadn't even realized what he just said. The monotreme was furious, not only did Doofenshmirtz trap him in a way where he could not leave the building, but now he was talking about his ex-nemesis! Before Perry even realized it, he was launched at Doofenshmirtz head in a judo kick position. Apparently he has had enough of all this nonsense.

Doofenshmirtz noticed immediately, he had figured the platypus would get really upset the moment the words 'peter the panda' slipped out of the man's mouth. Instead of getting a webbed foot to the face, like normal, the evil scientist had ended up grabbing the monotreme in midflight, his little foot only inches from his face. As shocked as Doofenshmirtz was, he had managed to firmly hold onto the platypus when he attempted to wiggle free of his grasp.

When Perry stopped struggling he and Doofenshmirtz made eye contact for a moment, until the platypus quickly looked away in anger. The doctor did not need a degree to understand that the small mammal was upset about everything that had happened in the past few minutes. Doofenshmirtz almost instantly felt bad, not only had he made it to where Perry could not return to his family, but on top of that he brought up peter the panda and managed to keep the animal from kicking him in the face. The room was dead silent for the longest time, until the doctor eventually gained up the courage to speak.

"Look Perry the platypus…" he paused a moment, thinking of what he was going to say, then continued, "I feel kinda bad for mentioning peter the panda. Especially after the fact that you caught me in Seattle not to long ago having coffee with him…" Doofenshmirtz face began to blush a little, but Perry did not look at him. Doofenshmirtz only looked at Perry, not knowing what to do. The doctor was trying to think of something to say, but just couldn't find the right words. Though Seconds later the doctor found himself hugging the platypus and whispering the words, 'I'm sorry' as tears fell from the man's eyes.

Perry was shocked, but returned the hug, he too was crying. After a moment of hugging each other, the platypus looked up at the doctor, who was wiping away tears from his eyes, and chattered an apology. The two nemeses hugged again before Doofenshmirtz set Perry down onto the ground. After a bit of awkward tension, Perry looked at the doctor and pointed up to his hat, reminding the doctor that the platypus was trapped. The scientist looked at him with a worried expression on his face, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, yea Perry the platypus, I have some weird news." Perry looked at him confused. "You see, I don't know any way to get the gum out without, using water." Perry got a bad feeling in his stomach. It only seemed to worsen when the doctor continued speaking, "Your gona need a bath…" Perry looked at the man in terror before suddenly sprinting in the opposite direction.

"HEY! You get back here Perry the platypus! You need to take a bath to get the gum out!" The man screamed as he chased the platypus all over the apartment. Doofenshmirtz chased the mammal all around, but couldn't keep up with the secret agent. Eventually he quit trying to catch his foe when the mammal perched himself on top of a support beam near the ceiling of the room, way out of reach.

Doofenshmirtz slowly walked over to a chair and sat down, trying to think of ways to get his nemesis to come down and take a bath. Doofenshmirtz thought for a while before thinking of a clever way to catch his nemesis. He figured it was a long shot, but was worth a try.

The doctor began to set up his plan, earning the attention of his platypus foe. Perry looked down from the support beam and watched the doctor work. The mammal had a confused look on his face. The mad scientist had walked into then out of the kitchen, walked out the door into the hallway, and returned back to the kitchen with several boxes in his hands. The platypus could only sit and wait to see what the man had planned.

A while later Perry woke up to the sound of the doctor's laughter emanating from the kitchen. The mammal did not even realize that he had fallen asleep. The platypus sat on the beam until his curiosity got the better of him. The monotreme lept off the safety beam, landing safely on the ground, before hesitantly walking over to the kitchen to investigate. What he found inside the room after opening the door was very odd.

In the middle of the kitchen was a short, decorated, table, with a tea set and cookies sitting on top. Looking around Perry could not see his nemesis anywhere, but could still hear the laughter coming from the table. Perry ended up walking to the table only to find a note and tape recorder which was playing the evil scientists' laughter.

The note read, 'Perry the platypus, I figured by the time you got off the support beam to investigate the laughter, you would be pretty hungry. So I made you some fresh tea and cookies. Enjoy them while I go pick up some things at the store.' Perry looked at the cookies and figured that if the doctor put all these things for him, he should at least show some respect and enjoy it. Sitting down at the table, he made himself comfortable and began to have his snack. For a while it was hard to believe his nemesis had made this all up for him. It took him a couple of minutes to eat the small plate of cookies and drink all the tea.

When Doofenshmirtz noticed that the mammal had finished his snack, he sprung from the small cabinet that he was hiding in and grabbed the platypus before he had gotten up to leave. When Perry realized who had grabbed him, he felt embraced for falling for a trap like that, and it showed on his face. That did not stop him from struggling to get free, making it harder for the doctor to keep him in his grasp, but Doofenshmirtz managed to keep a strong grip the whole time.

Doofenshmirtz then carried the secret agent, who was struggling to get free, to the bathroom, and brought him over to the bathtub, which had been filled. Perry struggled and fought, by holding onto the edges of the bath tub, as the doctor tried to get him into the water, Perry was chattering a storm the whole time. After ten minutes of intense struggle, Doofenshmirtz had succeeded in getting his foe into the water.

The doctor began to lather and rinse the small mammals head, in an attempt to get the gum unstuck, while this was happening the platypus was sitting in the shallow water agitated and flustered, his face burning red under his fur. He hated the fact that his arch rival was giving him a bath. Even if it was to help Perry get back home to his family. Eventually the scientist finished his job by freeing the platypus of the gum that was gluing his hat to the top of his head. When Perry realized that he was free he and Doofenshmirtz gave each other a celebratory high five.

After the doctor helped the monotreme out of the tub, Perry dried himself off, and gave a nod to Doofenshmirtz. Perry then flew off on his jet pack, more than ready to head home. Doofenshmirtz sat down in his living room, looked up to the ceiling and mumbled, "Curse you Perry the platypus." Then he began making plans for the next day's scheme, he figured a bathtub would be a fun way to trap and annoy his nemesis He began drawing out the blueprints for it at once.


End file.
